The inevitable
by FireNose
Summary: AUs and one-shots and everything in-between! Fictlets of the obvious and the classics and as much cheese as you can grill! All 100 percent Yullen I might add!
1. Summer ,linkshot,

The inevitable summer

Rated:T

Link-shot

--o—o—O—o—o--

Allen sighed as he plopped down on the couch, waving the small hand-painted fan in his face. He sighed again, it was a VERY hot day and despite this, he had still decided to do some training, in his exorcist coat no less. He couldn't help it though, he had been born in the cold weather of the London winters, hot summer days just weren't his forte.

Needless to say, the heat was getting to him, and it was making him more and more on the edge every passing minute. He wanted a nice cold bath, that would cool him down, but the lake that supplied the water was all dried up, it cost money to get the water to the order now, and Allen really didn't feel like paying a dollar fifty for every minute.

Allen snorted "what is this? A gas station?" at least that might have proper plumbing...

"Oi, Moyashi." A voice called. Allen jumped up and faced the verbal attacker, "It's Allen, Bakanda!" he hissed. Kanda was standing there. He lifted an eyebrow at the boy, "You still on that?"

"You still calling me that?"

"yes."

"Well there you go!" Allen hated that nickname, and with the added stress of the heat... oh, Allen just wanted to curl up in some cool dark corner. The one thing about stone, it heats up and cools down with the weather, and the inside of the order felt like an oven.

Allen sighed, "not now, Kanda... I'm too hot to fight..." Allen mumbled as he fell back on the couch and covered his eyes with his hand.

Kanda, on the other hand, was getting quite the view. The moyashi was lying on his back against the couch, coat falling over the backrest and side and his undershirt crumpled and wrinkled from the sweat and heat. His pants were rolled up to his knees and his shoes lay scattered on the ground next to the couch. The cursed boys right arm was swung up past his head lazily while the other covered and massaged half his face which was slightly red from the heat and pieces of his bangs sticking to his face with sweat.

Kanda suddenly was starting to feel just as hot...

Allen opened his eyes a few minutes later to find Kanda still standing where he had left him, staring at him. of course, normal people would notice the look in the older boy's eye, but Allen being his adorably oblivious self... This wasn't the safest of things to be ignorant about... The thing he did notice though was a red color of Kanda's cheeks and he stood up, worried.

"Kanda? Were you outside? I think you have sunburn..." he said as he walked up to the man and touched his cheek. Allen gave a worried pout when the older didn't even flinch. "Kanda?"

Kanda suddenly fell backwards, a stream of blood following him down in there from his nose. Allen let out a yelp and got down on the floor next to the older. "KANDA!?" he asked, shaking the boy. "Kanda! Are you-" The sentence was cut though as Allen let out a squeak and turned deep red. Something... a hand specifically... was not where it should be...

-STOMP!-

"KANDA YOU PERVERT!" He screamed and stomped off, face red. Kanda lay twitching on the floor, but he was completely fine with that, because it was definitely worth it in his books.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**Oooh, that blasted pervert-ie! Yay! Summer's finally here! This fict is more for me to get all those little stories I've been thinking up out of my head and causing back-up on my other stories! **

**I missed Kanda's birthday, and had a present, but I couldn't finish it in time(Still haven't)There was a big fair on the 7th and today I was just lazy! Xp so no present from me! Maybe Allen can fix that?**

**Allen: Happy belated b-day, Yuu-koi!**

**Kanda: ...-blush- ...che...**

**Allen: awww! –glomps!-**


	2. Winter ,linkshot,

The inevitable winter

Rated:T

Link-shot

--o—o—O—o—o--

Allen let out a sneeze as he entered the cafeteria. It was a frozen solid day, not even Allen could stand it! how could anyone when there were icicles growing on the sealing? There was no water available just like the summer, the pipes were completely frozen. The only heat emitting through the entire order was the kitchen, it being of slight importance. The math? Exorcist minus food, equals no exorcists, equals end of whole world as we know it which equals big fat creepy man winning against a bunch of control freak sore losers!

"god, they could put at least a LITTLE money into keeping us non-popsicles, at least there's food..." he mumbled through his scarf. Allen gobbled up his meal in a flash, and felt a bit warmer, if only enough to remove two of the 3 coats he wore.

Allen got up and headed for his room, he wanted to curl up in his blanket and dream for the warm spring that seemed like it would never come again. Just before he reached his room though, he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Kanda Yuu wearing his usual attire of his exorcist coat and pants. He had an added pair of gloves, but you can't imagine how cold metal can get at 30 bellow!

"Che, moyashi you look like a marshmallow." He said. Allen puffed up his frost-bitten red cheeks. "At least I'm not a masochist enough to freeze myself." He snapped back. Kanda snorted and then smirked, "I can stand a bit of cold, unlike you, moyashi." He stated.

"When there's ICICLES hanging from the CEILING!? And it's ALLEN!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "hn, of course I can, I'm not a weak little moyashi." He explained smugly. Allen was getting a bit irritated, "oh? Look it's the great YUU-CHAN! Oh mighty one, what's your great secret!" Allen said sarcastically.

Kanda gave a very disturbing smirk, "oh moyashi, I have many ways, particularly one I would like to try!" he said as he took a few steps closer to the white haired boy. Allen back up a few steps, "O-oh really? And what would that be?" he said nervously, trying to sound angry, but managed to sound scared.

Kanda smirked, "Well..." he said as he brought a hand up to the Moyashi's cheek, "it goes a bit like this..." he whispered in the boys ear, which made him shiver and face turn red. Kanda crushed their lips together, intruding on Allen's mouth with his tongue, not waiting for the younger's consent. Allen let out a moan as Kanda's tongue ran along the inside of his mouth and was gasping for breath as the older suddenly pulled away.

He was still, however, quite close, and Allen noticed that Kanda's hands had wandered to his hips while his own had at some point wrapped around the older boy's neck. His face turned a million shades of 

pink and red and maybe even black or brown if it got any darker. Kanda smirked, "so, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think... I like your way better..."

"Good. Cause that's only the first part!"

"W-w-what!? Kanda-" but it was cut off as the door slammed shut. Right, they'd been by his room hadn't they? It was at this point he realized he wasn't going to be hibernating through this particular winter...

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**Yeah, second one is up reeeaaal quickly isn't it? I didn't realize until now how much I wanted to write these! I'm already starting on the third as well!**

**By the by, about 'link-shot'. If you don't get it, it means it's connected to other one-shots but they aren't particularly one whole story, just related to each other. I will have some in-parts stories here though later, a lot of cross-overs I've been thinking up over the months!**

**Allen: Owie... My back hurts...!**

**Kanda: -smirks- here, let me make it better...**

**Allen: hn-hn-hnooo...**


	3. Spring ,linkshot,

The inevitable spring

Rated:T

Link-shot

--o—o—O—o—o--

Allen felt like crying. It was no longer the hot summer, nor the frozen winter. They had as much food they could eat, and the water was running fine...

The water...

That was the problem on this mild spring day, the water! It had been sunny earlier, bright, happy, not a cloud in the sky! He had gone outside, naturally, and did some training after a short stroll! Just a happy, perfect, spring day!

But then... IT happened...

He didn't notice until it was far too late to save himself, they came so quickly and left just as fast! It tore through the trees like a rabies diseased monkey and left it in all its muddy, destroyed glory.

Allen vaguely wondered if the weather was doing this to smite him for something, as he stomped moodily into headquarters, leaving a muddy trail behind him. It soaked right through his little clothes, of which had not included any shirt of any kind because past incidence! His exorcists coat hung on his shoulders but it had not helped at all when the wind picked up, and blew it up in the air, letting the rain get him where he had only moments before been covered.

He found it thankfully, a few meters away tangled in some muddy roots, also covered in the brown goop. He slammed his door closed as he entered his room, throwing off his exorcists coat and ridding himself of his soaked shoes and pants, leaving him in his underwear. Somehow, no mud got in his hair, and it was simply wet from the rain, so he decided he didn't need an immediate shower and could take a breather.

Allen's door suddenly busted open, one Kanda Yuu trying to tie his hair with what looked like a mission booklet in his mouth while his hands were both busy with his hair. He started mumbling through the pages, "oi, moyashi we have a-" stopping his speech to stare at the pretty-well naked boy in front of him.

Allen, momentarily forgetting his clothes, er, lack thereof, to look over at Kanda, "eh? Kanda, what is it?" he asked. Kanda didn't say anything, his grip on the booklet in his mouth loosening enough for it to fall to the floor. Allen picked up the booklet, "A mission? Is that it?" he asked before noticing Kanda's hands that had been previously fumbling with his hair tie before the man had turned to stone. "Ah, Kanda, would you like some help with that?" he asked.

The shorter didn't wait for a response, sitting the man down on his bed before sitting himself down in front of him, leaning over him to get a better view of the hair situation.

Meanwhile, in the ''moyashi is currently naked and practically in my lap and also soaked' situation with Kanda, the older was trying his best not to jump the innocent boy. The door was still open after all! Kanda suddenly remembered the sword strapped to his side, and had the most brilliant idea of the millennium!

Pulling the entire sheath off the belt, he held out Mugen towards the door, behind the bean sprout, trying to hit it close.

Darn, just a few more inches!

Allen was too busy doing the man's hair to notice the katana sticking out towards the door or the other males current 'naked moyashi' problem. And if he did, he must have decided he liked it, though we all know his dense mind would not allow this as the case, because he ended up leaning more into the older to try and see the back better from his angle. It didn't help Kanda too much that he himself was leaning in a bit to try and reach the door.

Allen started to finish up, "aaand, done!" he said happily. Just as the words left his mouth, Mugen reached the door handle, pushing it just enough for the door to fall closed, but leaving a big gap in the air for Mugen, and its wielder to end up falling forward, also causing the Moyashi's handy work with his hair to come undone as he fell.

Right on poor little, soaked Allen.

Kanda blinked for a moment, so did Allen, before Kanda smirked and leaned down. "Well, that worked out perfectly..." he said. Allen gulped and went from white to pink to white and back again, his face not sure if it should be red with embarrassment or pale in fear.

"I HATE SPRING!" was the one sentence that rang through the order for the rest of the day and night.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**So, wadya thiiink? I'm supposed to be studying for 2 math tests right now(and then I'm school free!) but I've always been an easy caver for the things I like to do. Same with Kanda! Gives into his wants reeeaaal easy like!**

**Allen: really? What does he do?**

**Kanda: you! – smirks-**

**Allen: -cries- why me...?**


	4. Fall ,Linkshot,

The inevitable fall

Rated:T

Link-shot

--o—o—O—o—o—

Allen was practically paranoid at this point, he was poking his head down every hall he passed, making sure the Japanese man was nowhere to be seen. The man found a new excuse with the coming of ever season so far to drag the poor boy to his room, what excuse would he think up this time?

And Allen made sure, every other moment; he wasn't hot, he wasn't cold, he was definitely not wet! Could fall have token pity on the poor boy? Would this be his safe zone?

Allen was deep in thought at this point, not noticing the corner coming up, or the person coming around the corner, or the fact that it was Kanda Yuu of all people!

Boom! Crash! Clang! And there go by a flying bean sprout! Whom was saved by his the person whom had caused the need of saving in the first place! Allen fell right on top of the older man, and his face turned beet red. Why, you ask? Oh, it could be the fact the older man's hair was yet again untied, or the hand that had gone up initially to the boy's back to help him but ended up on his butt, or it could be that he was currently sitting in between the elder's legs which made quite the compromising position.

"K-Kanda!" Allen shouted, jumping off and away from the other man, who had no doubt enjoying the position if the look in his eyes said anything. The man smirked, "moyashi..." he said in _that _voice.

Allen snapped.

"WHAT! What in god's name excuse can you find NOW!? I'm not wet, hot or cold I'm nothing! TELL ME! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! Exactly WHAT excuse is your perverted brain thinking up now!?" He shouted. Kanda looked a bit shocked before he smirked, "ah, absolutely nothing..." he stated and then got up. Allen turned to stone as he was dragged up by the collar and pushed against the wall.

And when exactly did Kanda's face get there, inches away from his own?

"But you're kind of cute when you _try _being rebellious, Moyashi..." he whispered into the boy's ear which made Allen shiver. But Allen really wasn't in the mood to be molested... again...

Kanda probably didn't even know what hit him. He at least didn't expect something that was so soft could hurt so much when connecting to the face. Allen stood there with veins popping up everywhere, his fist held so tightly his hand shook. It was the last thing the poor Japanese saw before everything went black.

A few hours later, his eyes finally opened, slowly and blurred at first. He found himself in the infirmary, something cold pressed to his face. Allen was there too, leaning over with his head buried in Kanda's side and his hand holding his.

Allen's eyes slowly opened as well and he lifted his head slightly to look up at Kanda. He went from half asleep to wide awake in an instant and practically jumped on the poor man, "K-Kanda! Kanda I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard!" he explained.

Kanda pouted, _'oh, so you were trying to hit me hard?' _he thought to himself. Allen pulled away and pouted, "Of course I was..." he said dangerously, "It's your own fault..." wait, had he said that aloud? "Yes, yes you did." Wait, THAT TOO!? "Kanda I think you're a bit out of it..." Allen said as he watched the older voice every thought that came to his head.

"Anyways, the nurse says she wants you to stay here so that she can check and make sure you didn't break anything when you fell, your head hit the floor pretty hard." Allen told him. was that a hit of relief in his voice? Kanda glared at the boy, "and since when is me being bed ridden a good thing? I don't think anyone in this whole building wants to thank that crazy nurse for trapping us like rats in here..." he hissed. Allen pouted, "My back does." He said and then grinned at the dark, depressed look as realization hit Kanda.

He leaned over and kissed the man's forehead, "Have fun, Kanda!" he said as he spun around to finally get a good night's sleep. Kanda smirked at the boy's back, "do what you wished Moyashi, but I'll only be in here for a few days." He said. Allen slowed down slightly but didn't stop yet. "And last I heard, Lenalee was in charge of the Halloween costumes..." NOW he stopped, and froze, and gave the door in front of him a look of sheer horror before sprinting out of the room, full speed.

Oh, Kanda could find _any_ excuse as long as the end result involved a blushing sweaty bean sprout...

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**Oh, poor little bean sprout! He's doomed no matter the season! I wrote a little summary for these link-shots! Summer: Allen's hot! Winter: Allen's Cold! Spring: Allen's Wet! Fall: Allen just wants to hide away and cry over his inevitable fate!**

**Hehe, also: Kung fu Panda ROCKS! I just saw it a week ago. Oh, and sorry this took so long, I was away at camp and I just COMPLETED school! Yay! No more school! So I was cramming and doing a bazillion tests all at once and stuff and then I just crashed all day. I slept 17 hours yesterday! I usually only get in about 6-8 hours...**

**Allen: You need to sleep more...**

**Kanda: And you're going to sleep less!**

**Allen: so much for being loved by god... –cries-**


	5. New Words ,Oneshot,

The inevitable Cussing

Rated:T

One-shot

--o—o—O—o—o—

"shit?"

Lavi froze, his foot still in the air being cradled by his hands. Lenalee gasped, along with a few others. Allen just looked at them confused, "what's 'shit' mean?" he asked again, more clearly.

Lenalee finally came out of her state of shock and hit Lavi over the head with her clipboard. "LAVI! You ass-hat! Don't swear in front of a little kid like Allen-kun here!" she scolded him. Lavi now nursed both his throbbing head and foot of which both happen to be cause by Lenalee. "I'm sorry man, but the kid ain't that young! And YOU just swore!" he snapped.

Allen was off to the side still contemplating on the strange new word to his unknowingly tainted vocabulary when he heard Lenalee and a new word went in right alongside it, "what's an ass-hat?" he asked.

Lavi pointed and accusing finger at Lenalee "HA! See who is poisoning his mind now!" he stated. Lenalee gave a dark smile, "that may be..." she mumbled, "but at least Kanda won't try killing _me_." She explained. Lavi froze and gulped, oh yeah, that was going to be hell, he could hear his own screams accompanied by the sound of swinging metal and the splatter of bunny blood already...

"Aw damn, he's going to be bitching me for hours won't he?" he said, forgetting the specific problem he just so happened to add to. Allen just sat there like the adorably clueless and vocabulary-challenged child he was. "eh, bitch? You mean a dog? Dogging you... what?" Lenalee gaped, while Lavi slapped his forehead as the boy went ahead and taught _himself_ 'big people words' now.

Lenalee glared at Lavi and started yelling at him, using all the wonderfully colorful words Allen just learned along with a few extras. Allen watched and sweat dropped, and walked off. These two OBVIOUSLY weren't going to be answering his questions any time soon.

'_hm... I KNOW! Kanda will tell me!' _he thought and skipped off innocently to find the raven haired man and ask him what these new words meant.

Lavi finally got Lenalee to shut up long enough for him to notice the amount of white haired people in the room, or lack thereof. Lavi froze and gaped. Lenalee glared at him, "YOU! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M EFFIN POUNDING IN YOUR FACE!" she snapped.

Lavi grinned goofily, "OH! So now that he's GONE you stop swearing!" he said. Lenalee blinked, and looked over to where Allen HAD been standing, but we all know he is no longer there, so all that met the 

girl's sight was a stray tumbleweed of which should not be inside the dark order, but like a lot of things, was anyways.

Lenalee dropped Lavi's coat, "CRAP! Where'd he go!?" she cried out. Lavi rubbed his yet again hurting head, "probably to ask someone about his bran spankin new words he just learnt... " he mumbled, Lenalee let out a shout, "IF HE ASKS KANDA WE'RE DEAD!" she exclaimed and ran off. Lavi raced after her, trying to keep up.

...

"LAAAAAVIIII!" Said rabbit winced and spun his head around, only to see the most horribly frightening sight he'd ever seen.

It was Kanda, with Mugen out and death radiating off his being. Allen stood confused an clueless behind the other, and sweat dropped. "eh, I only asked what dogging meant, I didn't even ask about the other words were..." Allen explained silently to himself. Lavi paled, oh, he could have asked about shit instead? Of course any of them were bad, but why did he have to pick THAT one?

"Lavi... YOU'RE DEAD!" the samurai declared and swung his sword down at the bunny.

Lavi gave a yelp as he jumped out of the way, "n-now Yu-chan, it was an honest mistake, it was-" "Your effin fault, Now DIE!" Kanda cut in and continued with his assault on the red head. Lavi, not paying attention to his surroundings, bumped the book case behind him as he dodged another swing.

Oh, did I forget to say they had been in the library?

Yes, well, a book fell, right in front of Allen, a dictionary from A to E to be exact, and it opened onto the pages that showed the words between 'doe' and 'dossier ' to be even more exact! Oh, what was that word there in the center of the first page? Oh, 'Dogging', that's right. God really felt like smiting a few people today didn't he? Starting with Lavi and Kanda, as Allen picked up the book and read it.

'_Dogging, noun, to purposely commit a public act of...'_

Kanda and Lavi froze as the temperature dropped in the room around a billion degrees. They turned around to see Allen sitting on the floor cross-legged with a book in hand. He slowly stood up, somehow towering over the other two, "You did what with _my _Kanda?" he hissed evilly.

Lenalee watched as blood splattered the walls from safely behind a door. Poor Kanda, he would be sleeping on the couch for a month.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**I'm updating a lot to make up for not telling you guys I wasn't gonna update for a while, sorry again... If you want to know the meaning of 'dogging' then you can look it up yourself(if it wasn't obvious enough of what it was) ok, so if you're too scared, basically, Allen thinks Kanda's cheating of him with **

**Lavi in public... and also, a bitch is a female dog if you didn't get that either. I think it suits that it's a swear word... stupid evil dogs...-major dog hate mode-**

**Allen: Dictionaries are evil too...**

**Kanda: ... A-**

**Allen: Couch. Now. –angry uke aura-**

**Kanda: ... –walks off to couch with head down-**


	6. Family ,Oneshot,

The inevitable Family

Rated:T

One-shot

--o—o—O—o—o--

_Ruffling of clothes and rapid movements, the older man slowly made his way over to the bed, the younger of the two easily falling into the others trap, not that he minded. Allen let out a moan as he was push down onto the bed and the samurai above him finally managing to rip open the last of those god forsaken buttons on the poor polo shirt._

_Kanda was currently in the process of kissing down the white haired boy's neck when a loud crash was heard. Allen let out a shriek as they both jumped up, and spun around as light began to filter in through the doors, In front of them stood the Noah, Lulu-Bell. Allen let out a small sound and hid behind Kanda, whom had heard of all the events that took place between the cross team and this Noah._

_Kanda glared at her and went to grab Mugen, but his hand only met air as he leaned to where he was sure he had placed it. Lulu-Bell let out a chuckle and held up her hand, "Looking for this, Kanda Yu?" she asked as she lightly threw the sheathed sword up and down in the palm._

_Kanda growled, "What do you want!?" He hissed at her. She smirked, "Oh, Kanda Yu, is that anyway to talk to me?" she asked. Kanda blinked "and why the hell wouldn't I, Noah?" he spat out, but the Noah's grin only grew wider._

"_Because, Kanda Yu... I. AM. Your. MOTHER!" And the Noah let out an evil laugh evilly as both Allen and Kanda gave horrified looks at the Noah of Lust. (Cough; cougar)_

_Suddenly Tyki Mikk's head popped up from behind her, "and guess who's ya dade!?" he said and wrapped an arm around Lulu-Bell's shoulder._

_Kanda and Allen's shocked faces only seemed to get wider until suddenly the poor white haired boy next to him came upon a horrific epiphany: "wait... If they're your parent, then doesn't that... make me your freaking COUSIN!?" He screamed as he grabbed tufts of his white hair._

_Kanda's brain failed for a moment, his eye twitching, the other three just stared at him. Finally, he snapped out and looked up at the ceiling and screamed! _

"_nnnnnnnNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

And then Kanda jolted awake!

Yes, awake, breathing deeply in and out, one hand clutching his chest over his heart trying to slow the beating. A movement beside him, a sleepy bean sprout poked his head up from the pillow to look up at his lover, "kanda, you OK?" he asked.

Kanda let out a small sound as he came back to reality and frantically started to pat himself down, making sure he was ok, his hands finally slowed down as he noticed the moyashi and turned to him, his eyes wide eyed and his mouth in a thin, straight line to the boy lying next to him on his stomach in only a shirt as far as he could see. A long awkward silence past through before suddenly Kanda's hand came down towards the boy and Allen blushed slightly as it came closer to his face...

...Until it suddenly took a deture downwards and lifted up the back of the boys t-shirt to reveal his butt. Allen let out a screech and grabbed the shirt back, holding it tightly back down, his face red. "B-Bakanda you pervert!" he hissed, but Kanda seemed to be in deep thought. "Thoroughly screwed…" he said scientifically, "so it was just a nightmare..." he mumbled.

BAM!

"YOU HENTAI BAKA! YOU SAYING YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE THAT YOU DIDN'T SCREW ME OR SOMETHING!?" He said as he waved his fist in the air, threatening to bring once again down upon Kanda's head.

Kanda quickly shook his head, telling the boy about his dream, and how the Noahs had come and said what they said and what Allen had said. Allen sat there nodding with his eyes closed the entire time.

Kanda finally finished and waited for the boy's reaction. They boy, being such the emotional and pitying child he was, would no doubt hug Kanda or something like that to cheer him up. What he didn't expect when the boy started to shake and lifted his head to show he was crying.

"You- you mean that you wouldn't love me if we were cousins!?" he asked desperately. Kanda sweat dropped, "O-Oi moyashi, it was just-"WAAAAH! KANDA HATES ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!" He cried as he ran out the door, still in just the shirt. Kanda watched absently from the bed where he still sat, dumbstruck.

The man slowly turned to the wall before slamming his head into it.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**Firstly, I will update more often now that I have the time! And secondly… This... just came to me while I was falling asleep... But I was looking at a picture and I was like 'That's either a straight-haired Tyki or Lulu-bell as a man' and I looked down and apparently it was Kanda as a Noah and this sprung up. I was also sort of dozing off while writing the last few paragraphs and that's why they suck or whatever they might be. And the reason I spelled Lulu-Bell like that is because... I just felt like it... and I was too lazy to press the ignore button in spell-check...**

**Allen: -Sniff- You Baka...-glares-**

**Kanda: Oh shnits...**

**Allen: -points to couch- MARCH!**


	7. CheckUp 1 ,Twoshot,

The inevitable check-up

Rated:T

Two-shot

--o—o—O—o—o—

"Come on! You have to go!"

"No, I'm NOT going and THAT is THAT!"

"Kaaandaaa..."

"NO!"

Allen pouted, puffing up his cheeks in a childish manner. "What's so bad about going to the doctors?" he demanded.

Yes, the doctors, that was what this was about, After quite a few missions in a row, in which the small white haired child ended up in the hospital wing of the order, he started to notice that the raven haired boy, hadn't been going here. Even after a mission they had had together and Allen had seen the horrible shape the boy had been in, he wasn't there. He had confronted the nurse about this, asking if Kanda had already been let out, but she had said he never came. It wasn't soon after this that Allen happened upon the medical records while helping clean up some paper work, that Kanda hadn't been checked up in over a year.

This, as you may have guess, caused great worry for the white haired boy. He had confronted The older about this multiple times, "It's good to make sure your health is ok," "It's like the dentist, at least once every 6 months," "You might be really sick!" "What if you have Cancer or something and you don't even know it?" "Kanda, You're sleeping on the couch until you get that check-up!"

Amazingly, even that last didn't work. In fact, the man had offered to sleep on the balcony instead. Kanda hated the doctors with a burning passion that even surpassed his need to get Allen in bed, which almost gave Allen a heart attack, since the raven haired man's life seemed to revolve around dragging Allen to bed.

That was when Allen snapped: "Yuu Kanda, I promise to GOD, I will get you to see a doctor, If I myself have to drag you in kicking and screaming!" He announced, as he slammed his foot down, and turned away from the older.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**Oh-ho-ho! I wonder wha dear Allen is planning? Hm, I wonder… nothing much to say except that I almost got PEED on to bring you this chapter! I was holding my cat and, being so deep into this story, **

**didn't realize he hadn't been meowing at me for attention, but because there was a bag covering their litter box entrance and they couldn't get in! It was almost too late by the time I realized!**

**Allen: … that's just…**

**Kanda: Moyashi, what are you planning?**

**Allen: fufufu…. Would you like to know?-poker smirk-**


	8. Stories ,Oneshot,

The inevitable Stories

Rated::T

One-shot

--o—o—O—o—o--

"_Allen Walker, the boy who knew the secrets of the world, at least that's what they say. He wonders why they always came to him..."_

_A lone boy, only 12 years old maybe, walked along the broken concrete of Ave. Tel, a bag in one hand and a leash in the other, connecting down to a cheap collar that sat neat around a small Akita Inu puppy, merrily trotting beside the boy._

_Soft brown hair bounced beside his rounded face, big silver eyes examining the street ahead of him, it was one of those streets you didn't want to go down at night. Along the disused road on nearly every lamp post and bench were flowers and knickknacks, wishing a better afterlife to those who had died here. Ave. Tel had been known all over, as 'the best place to die in this city'. IT was quiet, and no one but suicidal failures came down it._

_Well, the boy certainly didn't plan on committing suicide; it was simply a faster way to get back to his apartment. He had been using the street for the past year. A snort came from the boy, 'must be a slow year for it' he thought sarcastically._

_The small puppy suddenly stopped, its ears perking up and his stance frozen. It suddenly began to bark, catching the boy's attention, and he glanced at the dog before looking up in the direction the puppy was looking._

_Ahead of them, a form was slouched up against the pole. The form looked up at them, showing a very thin face. It was a man, in his mid 30s maybe, he was unshaved and his hair was a mess, his face was long and his eyes were blank and emotionless._

_The boy found himself in front of the man within a few seconds, but the sight of the gun in the man's other hand froze him in place. His eyes widened and the puppy gave out a small whimper, confused at why his master suddenly froze. The Akita began to bark, trotting around confused._

_The man looked at the boy and something broke. The man's upper and lower face seemed to disagree with each other, as his mouth made the form of a smile, yet tears began to fall from his eyes and pain over came them. The boy was still frozen, too afraid to move._

_The man began to speak, his voice horse and pained, "scum like me shouldn't live on this earth." He said and leaned against the pole, "I killed her..." he continued, "I killed my wife, she said she was leaving..." he continued to pour out his heart to the complete stranger, and the boy couldn't do anything but let the information sink into his mind._

_The man let out a sarcastic chuckle,"what am I saying this to a brat for?" he asked himself before lifting up the gun, making the boy flinch. The man brought it up to his own forehead and looking at the child through the corner of his eye, "thanks..." he mumbled before he pushed down on the trigger._

_The boy only stared in horror as a loud bang rang through the air and the Akita at his side let out a screech of surprise._

_... That was the day it began..._

Allen was once again walking down the road, having just finished his job at the pub near his apartment. It was 2 AM and if it weren't for the many lamps and many store signs he wouldn't be able to see at all, it was a starless night, he thought, even though it was always a starless night in the city.

He kept his eyes wide open, keeping watch in every direction for anyone. Anyone who saw him would think he was nervous because of the time and place, people who knew him would think he was scared of that traumatizing night.

But Allen, he was the only one, the single person in the whole world, which knew he was looking, searching...

He was known as Allen Walker, the boy who knew the secrets of the world. The rumour had been spread long ago; they said he knew about everything, that he knew the people that planned nine eleven. That he knew about what they did in area 51, even what the president was going to have for dinner.

What nonsense... he knew none of this, he didn't know terrorists, he didn't know national secrets, and he didn't why in the world would he know what the president wanted for dinner? He knew none of this, it was all rumours.

What he did know though, were countless stories, people who no one gave a second thought about, people who had no one, people with problems, and he could relay their entire life story to you, every last one, because he couldn't bring himself to forget a single detail.

It had all started that night, the night he had walked his dog back to his apartment, the night he walked down Ave. Tel for the last time, the night he was thanked by a complete stranger who killed himself not a moment after. And then it happened again, and again, he didn't know why, they always came to him, or he came to them, willingly or not.

And those were always the last time those people were seen alive, they always poured their souls out to the boy, then they would leave, not one of them ever stood up and walked away though. And Allen could only soak in their story, and refused to walk down that street for a long time.

Some people considered him cursed, doomed to bare the stories of the dead for all eternity.

Some people considered him psychotic, making the entire thing up, just seeming things.

And some people even thought him to be an angel of death, that he killed them.

He had to disagree wholly though, he felt like he had been the true victim...

Allen sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair, his 'customers' had more than once attacked him, leaving him with a burnt left arm, and scar along his face. The stress had turned his hair pure white also. If his mess of a mind wasn't obvious than his physical trauma was. A boy of 18 shouldn't have white hair after all.

Allen looked back up once again as he came to his street. He was walking by an alley when a loud thump was heard. Allen looked down it to see a homeless woman staggering up against a trash can, her wrist split open. Allen's eyes went blank as he began to walk over to her.

And the cycle began once again...

Allen was in his apartment, playing with Toby, his Akita inu. It had gotten huge, now full grown, and it was larger than a normal Akita, Allen suspected that it had been mixed with wolf or other big dog, its coat was also a bit more pale and silver than it should be, and it did seem more violent when playing; A strange dog for a strange owner.

The dog had been with him on many of his meetings, though it didn't understand what was happening and was as cheerful as it had been as a puppy, more than could be said for Allen.

That was when it happened, he had left his window open, because it had been a warm day today, and a big roughed up stray cat jumped up onto the fire escape. Toby's ears perked up and his head span around towards the cat. He let out a loud bark, which was enough to freeze the cat, and the second made it jump away, down into the street. Toby's tail wagged viciously and he ran after the cat.

Allen watched with horror as the dog ran for the open window, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The Akita Inu's hind legs placing themselves down on the windowsill, and his front legs reaching out as he tried to jump to the fire escape. His back paw slipped and the dog when falling three stories out his window. Allen ran to the window and a loud sickening thump was heard from the alley below.

Allen saw the dog motionless on the ground and he called out the dog's name, but it didn't respond. Allen ran to his other window, throwing it open and crawling out of it into the fire escape, tripping down the steps until he reached the end and jumped down the gap.

Allen ran over to the motionless dog, and vaguely registered the form entering the alley from the street as he sat down beside the dog. Blood was pooling around the lifeless form and Allen felt tears in his eyes, he didn't know what to do... he hadn't grabbed his cell phone or any first aid products with him.

Suddenly someone else sat down on the other side of Toby's body. Allen saw the man pull out a roll of bandages from his coat and began lifting up the dog whose head hung limp as he pulled the bandage around the Akita's stomach. It almost immediately began to soak up the blood from the wound and the ground.

The man lifted himself up and pulled out a phone as Allen took Toby and held him close. He heard the other person in the alley snap his phone closed and turned to Allen helping him up off the ground and led him out into the street where a Taxi came up and parked moments later. Allen felt the man pull him into the car and tell the driver to head for the vet's hospital.

Allen watched Toby nearly the whole time, his shallow breathing that you couldn't see if you just looked at him, you had to put your hand centimetres from his nose. Allen's face was stained with tears, Toby was all he had, he couldn't die...

They reached the vet's within a few minutes, and the stranger helped him out and they rushed Toby into the building where the woman behind the counter quickly called to the other staff as soon as she saw the dog. Allen heard the man tell her exactly what had happened and what he had seen.

Suddenly, Allen was surrounded by doctors and interns. One of the vets went to grab Toby and Allen panicked when the dog left his hands. He reached out for the dog but one of the interns grabbed his hand as he tried to follow the doctors through the back door. "You can't go in there, sir, the room has to stay sterile in case we have to operate." She explained. Allen's eyes widened, operate?

She continued, "Some internal organs or bones are most likely broken," Allen bowed his head and nodded. A hand landed itself on Allen's shoulder and he spun around to see the stranger standing there and pointing towards the benches. Allen just nodded and followed him over to the bench.

Allen let himself fall down into the seat, and saw the man sit next to him with a foot in between them. Allen sighed and finally brought his sleeve up to wipe away the drying tears. His face felt stiff and his eyes were puffy and red.

Allen decided to finally look up to the stranger and watched him. He was... different. He wore a black semi-tight t-shirt with a random pattern in the corner made up of swirls and stripes and other random shapes. He also had a beaded bracelet and a small loop earring in his right ear. He was wearing baggy jeans and big black boots with two belts wrapped around each of them. His hair was dark black with a tint of blue in the light and was oddly long, and pulled up into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were dark blue and he looked to be from Asia, maybe Japanese judging from the writing on his coat which he had taken off sometime after they entered the building and placed beside him. The only dot of color on him besides blues and the silver pattern on his shirt was his book-bag that sat on top of his coat now, which had some red pockets and a pastel bluish-purple keychain which had the logo of some university or other stamped on it.

He didn't look at all like the type to help someone; he gave off the impression of someone who'd laugh at you if he found you and your half dead dog. Then again, he didn't look like the type to laugh either, or show much emotion at all. Sort of Goth, but he wasn't that pale, and he wasn't wearing make-up or beyond-possible skinny, in fact he had pretty muscular arms, not to a grotesque type point but obviously strong. Allen decided it was pointless to try and figure someone like him out just by looking at him.

The man seemed to feel him staring and turn to look at him, "what?" he said in quite a bored, emotionless way, Allen could only guess it was his attempt at a comforting voice, and it was sort of, it made the scenario seem a bit less heart pounding. Allen gave him a questioning look, "I'm grateful, but why did you help me back there?" he asked.

His entire life since he was 12 had been those dying people and their stories, how the world was cruel and the people in it were crueller. They had listen to those stories, of parents beating their kids, spouses and lovers who had cheated on them and left them, being abandoned by friends and family, being robbed or raped or forced into uncanny and horrible situations that were simply too much for them o take. It seemed the whole world was sick from their point of view, and it had slowly seeped into Allen's own view until he could barely trust the people he had known his whole life. Even he himself had been abandoned as a baby and his foster father had died of disease. It seemed all the good people in the world were already gone...

The man looked at him strangely, with one eyebrow lifted and an annoyed look in his eyes, before turned to look forward once again, "to leave someone there like that, that's just inhuman." He stated. Allen's eyes widened. 'Inhuman' he says, but being kind seemed like the most inhuman thing at this point, or maybe it was just this place? Was the world outside the city any kinder? Allen's eyes fell to the floor again, if it was he'd never get to see it...

The person sighed and sat back further in the bench, as if he was going to take a nap. Allen was too tense, and he began to play with his hands, waiting for the vet to come out, and tell him Toby was ok.

It never happened though...

Only an hour had passed when the vet came out of the back room. He had a miserable face on as he came up to Allen, but it was nothing compared to Allen after his next words:

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save him..."

The vet had continued on to explain about the blood loss and the internal damage, but Allen didn't listen and before he could even finish explaining, Allen was up on his feet and running out the door and down the street. He heard the vet call after him and someone's footsteps behind hi but he only picked up the pace.

Allen continued to run; even after he was out of breath, until he found him on that same street he had years ago.

Avenue Tel...

He finally stopped, and leaned against a light pole that had yet to gain a memorial. He turned himself around and faced the street, huffing and puffing. He face was red from lack of oxygen and tears streamed down his face. His hair was a mess and yet he couldn't care less. He felt himself fall to the ground and curl his legs up; dropping his head between his arms and let the tears fall.

A moment later a form stepped up in front of him, and Allen raised his head to see the person whom had helped him. He stood there looking down on him, not doing anything as if expecting Allen to do something first.

And that's how it began...

Allen started, shakily repeating his life, but in words, and he told this stranger everything, just like that man had told him everything long ago. He told him of his parents, and his foster father, and his teacher who had made him call him master and pay his debts. He relayed every holiday, event and dream that he could remember, and how he had first gotten Toby as a Gift after the local shelter shut down a puppy mill and had no room for them all.

Then he reached age twelve, and he stopped replaying his life, and began telling of that man he had met, he told him everything that man had told him, because he could never forget a single detail. And then he began telling the life of the second person he had met, and the next and the next.

His story ended after he reached his life at twelve, his life wasn't his anymore. He continued to tell the man each and every story he had heard, every bad day, every beating and every successful attempt at death. His life became all these people's lives, his story consisted of many many stories, because he couldn't tell the difference between his own life and there's any longer, they were all a part of his life, all engraved into his memory.

And then he finally reached the last story, of the homeless women who had cut her wrists with a broken butter knife she had found in the garbage. The man had, at some point in his very long story, sat down beside him, and just watched him repeat every last detail of all these strangers' lives.

And Allen finally stopped, because he had finished, and he didn't know what to do now. He looked up at the person and he asked him that question, "What do I do now?" because he had no idea. All those people had killed themselves, but Allen didn't know how, nor know why, and he wondered fearfully if this person was going to kill Allen for him.

But he didn't, he didn't do much at all in fact. The only movement was his hand, which came up to place on Allen's head and he stared him in the eye before he himself spoke. And Allen found with shock, that the man began to replay his own life as well, he told him about his bad days, and he told him about the times he wanted to punch people and the time he really did. But he also said things Allen never heard from all those other people...

He told him about his good days, the days he won at a sports event, and the day he finally got out of the 'hell whole' that was high school, and the bittersweet day when he got accepted into his university where he was happy he got in, but pissed to be back stuck in a classroom. He told him about the day his friend had done something particularly funny that had made him actually smile, which he made a strong note to tell Allen he NEVER did.

And Allen listened like he always did, but this time with complete fascination, because he had never, not once heard any of those people before him talk about the 'good days', it was always the days they were beaten, or the days where they felt like killing themselves but hadn't.

The man finally finished his speech, and he looked at Allen for a reaction, And Allen wondered if he was going to kill himself like the others had, but he didn't, he gave Allen the most honest and determined look he had ever seen and began to speak again, "next time, ask for the other half of their story," He told him, "life's a piece of shit but it likes to piss you off and change up once in a while."

And Allen felt tears falling down his face again, and he couldn't hold them back. He didn't even know why he was crying, but he found himself doing so, and his head found its way to the stranger's chest and his arms around his back, And the person just let him cry his heart out, there in the middle of Ave. Tel, the street filled with flowers and trinkets and make-shift memorials for the people who had died there, and Allen found himself wondering about what the stranger had said about the other half of their story...

Because someone must have placed those memorials for them there, after all...

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot separate from this, but I thought since I haven't gotten the next chapter of this planned out and it's been like 2 months since I updated I better put SOMETHING. I'll be updating my other ficts as well. Sorry, It's been really slow around here, I've been a bit behind in school lately... I got this idea after I was just sort of roaming around on Wiki and found about Akita Inu and I remembered about 'Silver fang Legend, Weed' who wasn't an Akita Inu but that other one, and me and my sister half-convinced my mom into considering getting one which is a big thing for me since I absolutely hate dogs and for me to ask to get one is like my sister saying she hates pink and turning into an Emo Goth kid. How this inspired me to write a fict about a dog dying I don't know but it did.**

**Kanda: Why the heck am I dressed like a wannabe Goth punk!?**

**Allen: All you need is blue lipstick and eyeliner!**

**Kanda: Urusai, this was barely even Yullen...**


End file.
